Chance
by Yaoimelody
Summary: TechnoShipping. A bit into Zane's past to present. Zane hates how he can't feel at first, but eventually he learns for a certain someone... c:


Zane sighed, and then peered over to find his creator busy with scribbling something onto his blueprints. Making an unnatural retreat out of the tree home, the bleach blond found his body facing harsh winds that would cause frostbite to any normal person. It was probably good that he was an android in this case, but it was still a bit distracting. No one expected anything from a robot but to follow anything you told it. Like in the movies he saw lately, but his father should be careful of what he was seeing in case it wasn't any good for his mind.

Was it? That was what Zane worried about at times. 'Maybe that is why Father does not want any other humans to see me…' Shrugging it off and continuing barefoot through the colder temperature, he stared into the blinding reflection from the snow and was not affected from this either. Hitting into some thing metallic, the pale boy backed up a bit, and craned his head back to see a towering figure.

The rusting creature was indeed an android as well, but much more robotic physically. The protruding weapons on its square back made Zane feel a bit defensive, but… It stared down at him, and the glowing eyes scanned him lazily, causing its head to tilt. It shifted so they were fully facing one another, but without any form of fiery intimidation. Stepping forward slightly, the hulking individual beeped a hello uncertainly.

Being a figured prototype to an actual human-like robot, Zane was still sure it wasn't taught or given much to work with. "Hello… there…" the blond tried breathlessly, the freezing air still attacked at his metal lungs despite anything. The boy noticed someone calling, Doctor Julien, and started to back up slowly, "It seems our meeting is short lived…" Getting an understanding slight nod, the teenager wheeled around and headed inside.

"I see you met Proto," laughed the scientist lightly, closing the door after the boy made it inside.

They cascaded down the spiraling wooden steps slowly, but Zane wanted some answers, "So… Is he… A version of…?"

The older waited a bit to answer, "…Of you?" Was guessed correctly, "Hm, somewhat, but it was too large clearly, so I ended up building on more so he could help protect the woodlands." They stepped onto the floor level and Julien walked over quickly to the table, snatching up the blueprints, "I think I like the changes I've done to this, but have yet to do them to you… Do you mind sitting still in this chair-" patting the back of a wooden chair sitting in front of the table, "While I test them out?"

Usually they sounded like father and son, but now they sounded like nothing of the sort. What were they, really? Zane wanted nothing more that to leave alone his android livelihood and be human, and go to amusement parks and every other human populated area and make… friends. In the movies, even experiments and freaks got friends right away or eventually, but was that just the cinematic ideal to just make money and never be truthful? Did it take an actual heart and mind that didn't consist of wires and created ideals of a real human?

"Yes," answered the teenager at last, sitting himself into the chair as his creator let a happy smile piece his thin lips. Moving to get some tools, the boy shut his eyes and tugged down his white kimono hospital-like scrubs and opening his much known chest cavity. He hated seeing this, all the science fictional happenings that were removed or added wantonly for whatever reason. No matter how much his father would assure he'd get to be as real as "humanly" possible, Zane faked a nod and allowed this. He sighed and his body moved with it slightly and caused an irked tap on the steel plate from Julien's screwdriver.

Drawing his hands into fists from slight fear of all this, the nails dug into the palms harshly. He didn't feel it though; he could never truly feel much of anything… It did mentally hurt to realize in the future that he had destroyed Proto out of fear of the bigger android, though the bronze animated metal probably didn't even recognize him in reality…

~Present Day~

"So, if Zane can't feel, then how do you guys hold hands and stuff?" Questioned Kai randomly to Jay, doing anything to get out of training Lloyd for the time being.

The blue adorned blinked, then subconsciously shifted next to his boyfriend on the newer and bigger couch on their flying ship. "Well… I can surely feel it, but…" he peered up through his slightly overgrown side swept bangs curiously, "Can you feel me?"

"I can feel," assured Zane louder than expected, but mostly out of being called out like that, then the other couple, Cole and Kai, shrugged at one another. "It just took awhile to do so, but I can."

It grew quiet again, but Jay broke it, "Was that before or after our relationship started?" The electric ninja didn't wait for an immediate answer, and placed his head gently onto the sharper shoulder to hopefully feel better from this sudden confusion.

Fingers lifted his tanned chin so their eyes locked- icy blue to sensitive hazel. The other two ninjas seemed to not want to ruin this more intimate moment, and slowly got up, but the unneeded creaking caused the usually expressionless eyes to bore on the "intruders". This moment was also very important to Zane, it seemed, and caused the other elemental wielders to hightail out before they were smothered in their sleeps. The orbs traveled back down to stare into the slightly off eyes of his lover.

The bleach blond let out a deep chuckle that caused the light blush to grow hotter and the irises to go out of view as the eyes closed. Taking this moment to prove his love, Zane leaned down enough to put their lips together. Shutting his eyes as well, the ice ninja liked that his other senses kicked in like he really were human. Smiling to himself mostly, the male broke the nice kiss unwillingly, and moved his lips so they nearly brushed Jay's, "I made sure I could feel; because not feeling you, even in the beginning, would be a waste of this unlikely chance you have given me." Not getting an answer other than a slight shiver, "…Jay?"

The brunet peeked open his eyes and the brought his hands through the perfect bleach blond locks that stuck up without a need for gel. This wasn't his answer, but it took a moment, "I'm so glad you asked me out first, or I would've been to scared to…" They hugged soon after their dialogue ceased, but the romance didn't. It never would, all because Jay had accepted the chance to be happy, and Zane the ideal of a human relationship- that was so much better than he had ever dreamed stuck in the wintery woods.


End file.
